Who wrote the song BOYK?
by JadelynAugustWest
Summary: Did you ever wonder who really wrote the song Begging on your knees? Well read and find BOYK my own version. BADE! Cade friendship! A little Jori/Jandre. :)


**Author's NOTE: **

**Hello guys! ****I've watched the Begging on your knees Episode of Victorious Again! So I decided to make my own version of it! Because i didn't like it when Beck gave Jade a timeout! (Pouting) :(**

**So here's my VERSION! Hope you'll like it! :) :) :)**

* * *

**Beck POV**

"You must feel pretty stupid right now" Jade said grinning.

'_Gosh! My girlfriend just made Tori's feelings worse. Why Jade? Why_?' I thought. So I decided to give her a timeout.

"Okay, that's a timeout" I said to Jade. Jame's smile were gone. It hurts me but I have no choice.

"But,I-" She tried to reason but I cut her.

"Go sit on the steps!" I commanded her. she pouted but went to sit on the stairs, she didn't looked at us, even me. She have her eyes looking on the view of Tori's windows.

Tori stood up and walked a bit before saying,

"So what do we do now?" She said.

"Well, you're not gonna sing a duet with that jerk right?" Andre said to Tori following her.

"Ughh, Noway!" She said. I agree with Tori. "Good!So he'll fail" I told Tori.

"Yeah, but I don't want to fail too!" She said. "So what are you gonna sing?" Andre asked her. Tori's faced lit up. It means she has an idea.

"A song, a really cool song, that you're gonna help me write tonight!" She said to Andre.

"I can't!" Andre said. "But you have to!" Tori pleaded. "I gotta go-" Andre tried to complain but Cat and I cut him off. Finally he agrees, but still a little bit mad.

About an hour passed, We're still thinking of the lyrics we're gonna put, but all there was, was SILENCE. Jade's still not talking, probably mad at me.

"Ughh, I can't think of some lyrics, it's been an hour, yet we still don't have a tune and lyrics!" Andre said. We just said 'yeah's. Until Cat popped out!

"JADE!" Cat called. Looking at Jade. Jade didn't hear her. "Back when we're in middle school, Jade wrote a song! She wrote me a song to give to my boyfriend that dumped me!"

"Boyfriend?" Tori asked. "YES! JADE!?" Cat said calling Jade.

"WHAT?!" Jade snapped. Cat came to sit with her, shaking Jade's arm. Then hugged her.

"Jade will you help us make a song for Tori to take revenge on Ryder?" Cat pleaded. Giving her cutest face to Jade.

"NO!" Jade said looking away.

Tori came up to Jade kneeling in front of her.

"Please Jade! Please!" Tori pleaded too. Jade groaned. Still not looking at them or should I say us.

Now Cat started crying. That made Jade look.

"Aww, Cat please stop crying, Cat" Jade said, comforting Cat.

"I'll stop crying if you'd help us" Cat said, tears streaming down her face. Jade sighed in surrender.

"Fine!" Jade said. Cat hugged Jade tight, causing them to out-balance and fall off the stairs.

"Cat!" Jade said. Cat helped Jade get up then guided her to the piano. Jade sat down, letting her finger down to the keys.

'So..." Tori started. Jade shushed her. Now we're all quiet, looking at Jade. Her face, serious.

Jade played the piano and we all just looked. then she started singing. It's not even a minute that passed, she already knew what to play.

_You had it all_

_The day you told me, told me you want me_

_I had it all, but let you fool me_

_Fool me completely_

_Yeah, I was so stupid to give you all my attention_

_Cause the way you played me _

_Exposed your true intentions_

She stopped playing the piano taking a deep breath, we all looked at her shocked.

"Wow Jade that's fast" Andre said. Jade just grinned. i sat down next to her and kissed her cheek. Then she went back to playing it again.

_And one day I'll have you begging on your knees for me_

_Yeah, one day I'll have you crawling like a centipede_

_You mess with me,_

_And mess with her  
_

_So I'll make sure you get what you deserve  
_

_Yeah, one day you'll be begging on your knees for me  
_

She stopped again and looked at Tori. _  
_

"So do you like it? If you do I'll continue" She said. Tori nodded and Jade sighed again.

_Watch your back_

_Cause you don't know when or where I could get you!_

_I set the trap, and when I'm done,_

_Then you'll know what I've been through!_

_So, Oh, mister player do you feel like a man now?_

_And, I bet that you're nervous because this song makes you freak out!_

_And one day I'll have you begging on your knees for me_

_Yeah, one day I'll have you crawling like a centipede_

_You mess with me,_

_And mess with her_

_So I'll make sure you get what you deserve_

_Yeah, one day you'll be begging on your knees for me_

_I know I'm being bitter,_

_But I'm gonna drive you under._

_Cause you just don't, don't,_

_Don't deserve a happy ever after._

_But what you did to me,_

_After you told me,_

_You never felt that way._

_It was only just a game._

_(You had it all)_

_And one day I'll have you begging on your knees for me_

_Yeah, one day I'll have you crawling like a centipede_

_You mess with me,_

_And mess with her_

_So I'll make sure you get what you deserve_

_Yeah, one day you'll begging on your knees for me_

She finished the song, all by herself. It's amazing. I felt sorry for cutting her off a while ago. She looked at us, breathing heavily.

"Thanks Jade, It's amazing!" Tori said. Jade shrugged.

"Babe that's amazing!" I told her. She smiled and pecked my lips. When she pulled away, I grabbed her chin leading her lips back to mine again, I deepened our kiss. My hands on her face cupping her cheeks. Her hands on my neck. She pulled away. I looked at her confused.

"Cat's watching" She whispered. I grinned and was back to normal.

Tori's practicing the song now, Andre's there to help and also Cat. Me and Jade decided to go to the RV because we already helped. We're inside the RV lying down my bed.

"Jade?" I said. Her head on top of my chest.

Yeah?" She said.

"I'm sorry for what happened a while ago, I love you" I told her. Her head tilted up to see my face. She smiled and said,

"I love you too" I kissed her passionately, I moved her, making me on top of her. Every second everything heats up. My hands over her hips still kissing her. She pulled away to catch air so did I. But for only 4 seconds. Then kissed her again. We really made a make-out scene for an hour then went to the school.

* * *

**Hope you like it guys! I don't know if it's great, just REVIEW and tell me what you think! :)**

**I didn't mean to make it graphic a little bit! Sorry!**

**~~XOXO~~  
~~BELLA~~  
**


End file.
